XY021: A Pokévision of Things to Come!
is the 21st episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis After watching a popular celebrity making a "PokéVision" video with her Pokémon, Serena tries to make one with her Fennekin. Episode Plot The heroes watch a PokéVision of a trainer using Onix as a biouvac. Ash wonders what is a PokéVision, so Serena and Clemont explain those are videos, made by trainers, to present their Pokémon. They also see a Psyduck at dusk, as well as Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff. Ash is told these videos are uploaded to a website and are rated. The number one video is one of Aria and her Fennekin. Bonnie and Clemont remember Aria as the one making these videos and is usually high-ranked. Ash admits she's a cutie, unnerving Serena, who is glad he meant Aria's Fennekin, which doesn't help Serena's Fennekin's anger. Serena thinks her Fennekin isn't bad either and decides to make her own PokéVision video. Serena admits she has been planning this ever since she got Fennekin. Bonnie wants to do a video with Dedenne. Clemont reminds her Clemont is not her Pokémon, so Bonnie replies she will make a video to search for Clemont's perfect wife, shocking him. Serena asks Ash to join in. Ash declines, wanting to train against Grant, who utilizes Rock Tomb combo. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie borrow the equipment, while the man at the counter replies he will refine the final video. Clemont decides to do the film making, but Bonnie decides to make him the star of the video. The man advises them to take some costumes as well. Serena and Bonnie document Clemont, who is in exquisite clothes, along with Bunnelby and Chespin. However, Clemont is too nervous and Chespin covers the camera, so Serena advises Bonnie to do a voiceover. They repeat, where Bonnie says Clemont's lines, who introduces Chespin and Bunnelby. The part of the video is over, but Clemont replies he is too bad at film making. Serena decides to go with Fennekin and run on the plains. Clemont's eyeglasses shine as he presents a machine, a robot that can track Serena and film her. Bonnie admits this may even work. Serena runs with Fennekin, so the robot follows her. However, Clemont cannot control the machine and goes berserk, so Serena and Fennekin run away from the robot. Ash inspires his Pokémon for training, thinking Grant's Rock Tomb tactic can be overcome with speed. As they run, Ash and Pokémon see their friends running away from the camera robot. Seeing them in trouble, Ash has Pikachu use Electro Ball on the robot, causing it to explode. Serena and Fennekin are charred, while the latter uses Ember on Pikachu, who moves away and hits Ash. Serena sees Fennekin wants to stay clean and sees this as an opportunity to change outfit. She dresses as Fennekin and persuades Ash to join in the film making as well. After documenting Serena in Fennekin outfit, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie move to the kitchen, where Serena will make sweets. Pikachu goes to give her the sugar, but accidentally trips over, causing sugar to be spilled onto Fennekin. Fennekin is enraged and uses Ember, which misses and hits Ash instead. Serena combs Fennekin, knowing girls should stay cute and take care of their appearance. After making the final scene, the heroes decide to give the video to be finished. Team Rocket observe and Jessie is unimpressed by this "amateur acting". Meowth thinks they can use this to their advantage to capture Pokémon. The heroes return, only to hear the editing machine to finish videos has been broken. They hear Team Rocket, disguised as promoters, to leave videos in their new studio. They enter the studio and watch a short movie, where Jessie, disguised as an actress, wants people to vote for her videos. The heroes are baffled, but decide to leave the editing of their video to this studio. Team Rocket is enraged, claiming they have to re-do the video to be of a quality level. Team Rocket takes Dedenne, Pikachu and Fennekin, claiming they will use CGI to make a good video. The heroes are suspicious of this and follow them, only to see Team Rocket taking off in the balloon. Team Rocket take off, so Ash sends Fletchling to follow them. Jessie, after the recent success, orders James, Meowth and Wobbuffet to make another PokéVision video, since she has been inspired. As she acts for the video, Fletchling sees her and reports to Ash back. Meanwhile, Pikachu uses Iron Tail Dedenne uses Tackle and Fennekin uses Hidden Power to destroy the cage. They leave the cave, but Fennekin does not want to step into the mud. The heroes arrive, making Jessie upset they are interrupting the movie making. Serena tries to save Fennekin, knowing she protected Serena in dire times, even if it meant to be muddy. James sends Inkay, who uses Psybeam, throwing Serena onto the mud. Jessie sends Pumpkaboo to use Shadow Ball, which is countered by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Serena falls down, but claims it is her turn to protect Fennekin. Fennekin feels this determination and comes to Serena, who hugs her, even if they are dirty. Inkay uses Psybeam, which is countered by Pikachu's Electro Ball. Pumpkaboo uses Frustration on Fennekin, who uses a new move, Flamethrower. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off. During the evening, after Serena cleaned herself and Fennekin, they come to see the video. They watch the video, in which Serena introduces herself and Fennkin and share that they like sweets and clothing, showing their bond. Serena's friends are impressed by this video, pleasing Serena and Fennekin. However, Bonnie secretly made a video, introducing Clemont as the Gym Leader to propose many girls wanting him. Additionally, Chespin and Bunnelby fight each other and cause Clemont to be charred from the conflict. Debuts Character Aria Pokémon Aria's Fennekin Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Bunnelby (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Pumpkaboo (JP) * Fennekin is the second Pokémon to burn Ash in the face, the first being his Charizard (who still burns him in the face every time they meet). *In the beginning of the episode, there is a video showing a man, whose Onix protects him from the snow. This is similar to Brock using Onix to protect himself and Misty in Snow Way Out!. Mistakes *Towards the end of Serena's Pokévision video, when Serena feeds Fennekin a spoonful of cake batter, Fennekin's top right eyelash is not colored in. Gallery The heroes watch the videos XY021 2.jpg Serena is inspired to make the PokéVision videos XY021 3.jpg Bonnie and Serena film Clemont XY021 4.jpg Clemont made a new invention for the movie documenting XY021 5.jpg The bot exploded Serena In Her Fennekin Outfit.jpg Serena makes a cosplay XY021 6.jpg Ash agrees to help XY021 7.jpg Meowth has a plan to steal the twerps' Pokémon XY021 8.jpg Team Rocket celebrates their success XY021 9.jpg Fennekin does not want to get muddy XY021 10.jpg Serena and Fennekin protected each other Serena and Fennekin with accesories.jpg Serena's star earings and Fennekin with pink dress }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura